Born From the Shadows
by ssdaisydog
Summary: 4,000 years after the star forge disappears the galaxy is given another chance, Revan. However Revan can not do it alone. So her two closest friends wait for her return. It is surprising what that amount of time can do to former rivals with a common goal. (Rating changed for language.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**AN: Enjoy my newest story and tell me if I should continue it.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Malak was finished, but Revan could tell she was dying. She clutched her side where an unlucky strike had pierced her armor. She took another breath and could feel her lungs burning from the force storm. She knew going into the battle that she wasn't at her best but she hadn't expected such a bloody battle.

There were shards of glass stuck in any area of uncovered flesh. So she really had no way to tell how much blood on her hand was from the side wound. Malak had gone low enough to heal himself with dying Jedi. But she would never do that even now with one Jedi left she refused to use him. She collapsed on the ground and used her remaining energy to call out to her bond mate.

'Go Bastila… He is finished.' Revan had barely enough energy to call that out as her vision fazed over.

'What? I know come on lets get out of here.' Bastila called back over the bond.

_That's cute._ Revan thought. _She wants me to escape with her._ 'Go Bastila I wasn't at my best… It's too late for me but not for you.' Revan responded as she tried to take another breath. It hurt a lot and she could tell she was losing too much blood.

'NO! I wont leave you.' Revan could feel her anguish.

'You need to live to tell the tale Bastila. You need to tell the story of how you won the trust of the _Legendary_ Revan.' Revan paused to dull the bond 'I will not let my suffering hurt you. Now go tell our story. Of how us three sith were redeemed.'

'… Malak?' Bastila asked as she felt the bond fade.

'Yes.' And with that Revan severed the bond as painlessly as she could.

'Finally.' A could voice said Revan wasn't sure where it came from for she could no longer focus. 'For a moment there I thought you would never cut the bond.'

All Revan could do in response was take a shaky breath and try to disconnect herself from her body and pain.

'I wont let you die just yet.'

"… Forge…" Revan called out as she recognized the voice. Her body shivered in the energy it took to say the one word.

'Good. Now all you need is to remember.' Revan felt her mind split open and she nearly passed out.

'Hold on a moment longer… Lets see… If you are so ready to join the force… Then lets take you to a time where you can be more helpful…' Revan finally lost conscious.

* * *

"Run Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled.

"Master, please!" Anakin called out from the other side of the room. He watched horrified as the Bounty Hunters cornered his master on the other side of the force field.

"I said run padawan!" Obi-wan screamed, turning back for only a second.

Anakin's body shook as he tried to control his tears. "I'll save you master." He whispered not suspecting that Obi-wan heard as he ran out of the room and to the landing platform.

_I will hold you to that, _Thought Obi-wan as he was shoved to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own star wars.**

**AN: Hope you like this story. I will finish Revanchist Squared I promise.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Obi-wan had spent the last week in a male only prison that ranged from teen to elderly. He had made friends with a few of each group. So naturally everyone else hated his guts. He had been stripped of all of his positions when he arrived so no one was sure if he was a Jedi or not. And Obi-wan had every intention to keep it that way. He did not want to draw attention to himself what so ever.

He was out in the court doing his daily chores when his gang walked up to him. "Sorry I'm late for the meeting guys there was a fight in my hall that was rather loud and bloody so they kept everyone behind bars for a while." Obi-wan said sheepishly as the two men around his age, Cody Ordo and Nathan Spar, picked up mops to help him out.

"That's okay Obi." The youngest man, Jason Bacca, said as he led their oldest member, Rick Nolan, To a more comfortable place to sit while still being part of the discussion. "All that's going on is that we decided to join to prison wide campfire tonight."

"They say that a new person showed up last night and is in the med bay." The final member of their gang said as he popped up behind Obi-wan. While Jason was the youngest man, Carter Osani was the only boy. He was easily a preteen.

"So what's the big deal?" Nathan asked with a grunt.

"This new person showed up out of thin air." Rick answered from the sidelines. "The guard was taking his rounds when there was a flash of light and the next thing he knew there was a body laying on the ground in front of him."

"I see…" Obi-wan said as he went back to work. With the three of them they finished quickly and were able to get to the meeting quickly.

The sky was pitch black. Only the fire let off any illumination. The whole prison crowded around it. Enough prisoners were there that a few guards were ordered to watch. There were three sections of people making lines between them. In the middle were the suck ups and Rebels that were slimy thieves and violent petitioners. They were lead by Fred Lamar who was an accomplished killer and thief. The left group was thugs and jocks. They were mostly Bounty Hunters and gangsters. They were lead by a purple Twi'lek named Kross Némon. The last group was Obi-wans. There were the misfits and the heroes.

A light blue Chiss walked to the front of the gathering. He was ex-Republic intelligents and was the slimiest of them all. "I have worked all day to get this one piece of information." He paused dramatically. "The guards say that the person woke up once. They saw all they could get out of the person was a name. The person swears its name is… _Revan_." He finished in a whisper.

Obi-wan, Cody, and Nathan all gasped. Rick merely smiled.

The Chiss turned toward them. "Apparently these three have some ghost stories for us.

Obi-wan soon found him pushed up next to the Chiss along with his two friends. "So do you have a story for us." This Chiss sneered.

"Just don't come crying to us when you have night mares." Cody yelled as The Chiss walked into his crowd.

"You want a story?" Obi-wan asked. "Do you want to hear the story that has been passed down in the order for four thousand years?"

"Do you want to hear of the person that Mandalorians dream to be compared to?" Nathan asked spookily as the fire cast a mysterious glow on them.

"… Savoir." Obi-wan started

"… Conqueror." Nathan said next

"… Villain." Obi-wan spoke again.

"… Hero." Cody finished. "Revan is all of these things..."

"… Yet nothing." Nathan finished for him.

"In the end Revan was neither the light nor the darkness." Obi-wan added his clarification.

"Revan forever stands alone." The Mandalorians finished together. The crowed was deathly silent. Not a single person moved.

"But you want to hear a ghost story?" Nathan asked in a slightly crazed voice just to freak them out.

"Four thousand years ago Revan defeated Mandalore the Ultimate and stripped many of the few Mandalorians left alive of their honor. Revan's victory over us was so great the Mandalorian clans still have yet to fully recover. The lives we once lived are nothing but bedtime stories for small children." Cody started the speeches.

"The Jedi council was against anyone assisting the planets from the Mandalorians. They exiled the Republics greatest Heroes." Obi-wan continued the story.

"Thus creating Darth Revan." Nathan said happily before he dropped back into the ghost story attitude. "Revan made the Republic tremble far more so than the Mandalorians. Revan was a Hero for many but also the greatest traitor. What no one knew was what Revan was protecting us from. For years the Republic trembled, until Malak betrayed Revan to steal his title. The Jedi took that opportunity to steal Revan's broken body."

"They gave Revan knew memories of a smuggler loyal to the Jedi." Cody started again. "But Revan is not so weak. Revan fought it until the end. Revan went on their missions but all Revan really wanted was revenge."

"Revan was the Lord of Revenge for a reason." Obi-wan mumbled.

"When the mission was coming to an end. Revan made Peace with Malak and helped him find light. But there was nothing that could be done. Even though Revan showed mercy Malak was still a dirty cheater."

"Right before the Star Forge disappeared forever Revan vanished. Neither Forge nor master has been seen since." Obi-wan finished as people began to quiver.

"They say that some day Revan will return to bring the Republic to it's ultimate fate." Nathan whispered with a strong Mandalorian accent before the fire died. A few men gave girly screams and the guards decided the story time was over.

"Okay, lets go!" A guard yelled at the crowd shaking his whip. "Come on everyone to your cells!" Obi-wan started off with the rest of the crowd but only made it a few steps. "Except for you." He said in a menacing voice as he pointed his whip at Obi-wan.

Cody and Nathan gave him a concerned look as they continued on with the crowd. Obi-wan remained behind while everyone filed out of the courtyard. "Come on." The other guard growled through his helmet. "The warden wants to speak to you." He shoved Obi-wan toward another exit and they walked Him toward the healing center.

"Why are we going here?" Obi-wan asked nervously.

The guard's only response was to whack his head with the hilt of his whip. They walked to a secret room in the medical facility. Inside there was a body laying face down on the table in prison garb. Standing next to the table was an older man with a concerned look.

"Ah. So you are the Jedi." The old man said as he paced around the bed.

He took a glance at Obi-wan when he didn't respond. Obi-wan looked very nervous and was fidgeting with his uniform. "I need your help."

"What?" Obi-wan's head shot up at he looked at the man with shock.

"Leave us." The warden said to the guards that were still in the room. Reluctantly the two guards left to stand outside the door. When they were gone the warden motioned for Obi-wan to look into a box he had stored under the bed.

At the top of the pile in the box was a mask. But it wasn't just any mask it was the mask that was featured in Revan's chamber in the library. "How- how did-?"

"It was on her when the guard found her." The warden said curiously. "Do you recognize this?"

Obi-wan took one last glance at it as the warden sealed the box. "If I am correct that mask belongs to a person that disappeared along time ago."

"How long ago?" He said peering at the Jedi who looked stunned.

"Four thousand years."

The warden straightens in shock. "You mean this mask belonged to a warrior four thousand years ago."

"Not just any warrior." Obi-wan paused for effect. "The great redeemed Sith Lord Darth Revan."

The warden nodded slowly. "… There is another matter… How is your Jedi healing?"

"I'm no healer." Obi-wan said modestly.

"Good enough… I think I can trust you not to… take advantage of her weakened state." Obi-wan narrowed his eyes but the quickly widened when he figured out what he meant.

"I would never-!"

The warden held up a hand to stop him. He nodded slowly and resumed pacing. "I didn't think so." He called the guards back in. "You will be excused from your duties until she is recovered." He then surprised everyone by carefully picking up the fragile body. "Come then to your cell."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I hope I make this story to your expectations. **

**I do not own any versions of Star wars.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Pain

That is all Revan could feel as she swam in a dark abyss. Her mind had repaired itself now and all that was left was to… to what she couldn't remember anymore.

… _What happened?_

Revan gasped and shot up. She clutched her side expecting to feel the result of her harsh act but she was fine. "What- What?" She said breathing hard.

"Calm down you're fine." A voice said from nearby.

Revan did just the opposite and jumped up. She reached for her lightsaber and found nothing. She took a glance down and realized she was in a prison uniform.

'What the?' Then she remembered killing Malak and telling Bastila to leave.

"Do you know what happened?" The voice asked. Revan looked up to find a man about her age watching her with concern and curiosity.

"I believe I managed to place the pieces together…" When he didn't say anything she voiced her idea. "The republic has got me back and through me in here for _betraying_ them."

The man smiled at her. "So are you Revan?"

"Yes." Revan answered with a hard glare.

"Then they would never through you in prison… You and Grandmaster Bastila Shan were right after all."

"What?" Revan looked at him completely lost until all of what he said registered. "Did you say Grandmaster!?" Revan asked half proud half doubtful.

The man nodded "My name is Obi-wan… This maybe confusing and shocking to you so just sit down."

* * *

"So let me get this straight... I'm four thousand years into the future?" Revan asked several hours later. It took a long time for Obi-wan to explain things with her constant interruptions. After that it took about twice as long for her to believe him.

"Yes. Don't act so surprised weird stuff like this can only happen to you Revy." Revan spun around to the sound of Alek's voice, to find his force ghost.

"Al!" Revan said happily surprised.

"You call the Dark lord of the sith _Al_!" Obi-wan yelled from a few feet away.

"No, I'm sure I said that he came back to the light in the end." Revan, who had turned around to glare at Obi-wan turned back around to see Bastila next to him.

"Hey, Princess." Revan said so casually Malak snickered. And Obi-wan's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you just call Grandmaster Shan _Princess?"_ Obi-wan roared, before he hastily bowed and mumbled something about an honor and her presence.

"No." Revan said bluntly as she turned around to glare at him again. "I called my best friend by her nickname among the crew."

"So everyone had a nickname like that?" Obi-wan asked in wonder that a Grandmaster and a Dark Lord would have such silly names.

"Duh. We called Mission kid-." She started

"Only you could call her that." Bastila interrupted.

"Canderous was Mandalorian," Revan continued as if Bastila hadn't said anything. "Carth was Republic. Umm…" She rubbed her chin in thought. "Zaalbar was Big Z. Oh! And Jolee was Old man. No one else really had a nickname." She glanced back at Malak who was smirking at the last name.

"Only you would have the guts to call the hermit, Old man." Malak said as he shook his head.

"What about you did you have a nickname among the crew." Obi-wan asked slightly curios.

"Besides _All Mighty and Fearless Leader_… Nope!" Revan finished with a victorious smirk.

"What about Carth he always called you Beautiful." Bastila asked hoping Revan would blush at the reminder. What happened was exactly the opposite the whole room darkened.

"Not when you were gone he didn't." Revan growled causing Malak to glare at Bastila for ruining the mood.

"And how long was she gone?" Obi-wan asked trying to find a way to make the subject not so dark.

"About a month." Revan said darkly still glaring at her boots.

"Well, then to make it up to you for the next month I will only call you Beautiful." Obi-wan said smirking as She looked up at him and her jaw dropped for one of the first times in her life she was at a complete loss for words. The cell was silent until Bastila took a shot at her.

"Revan close your mouth! Your attracting bugs." Bastila demanded with the same tone she used for Mission.

Revan turned around and stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm surprised you two are able to stay so long." Obi-wan finally said.

"Well that's why it took so long to appear. We are Revy's conscious. I am her 'dark one' and Ice princess is her good one."

"I am not an-."

Revan cut her off before she could finish the complaint. "Al that's brilliant!" Revan praised.

"- Ice princess." Bastila finished dully. "You two are going to drive me insane aren't you."

"I _do _try." Revan responded with a smirk. "Okay down to business. What is the plan?"

"Um, Plan?" Obi-wan asked still thinking about the previous discussion.

"You know, to get out of here." Revan said motioning to her outfit.

"Um I'm kind of waiting for my Padawan to bust me out." Obi-wan said slowly.

"**What!**" All three of them yelled at the same time.

"You expect your Padawan to swoop in and save you." Revan said at the same time Malak yelled.

"A padawan should not be the one taking care of his master."

While Bastila even commented, "As a Jedi Knight you should be able to get out yourself."

Revan began pacing. "You really trust him to get you out of here." When Obi-wan nodded she continued her pacing. "Maybe- Well I give him a week. After that I'm finding out how to get out of here." Bastila and Malak stared at her in shock.

* * *

**For readers of Revanchist squared. I am still working on that story. After I wrote chapter 16 I realized how bad part two was going to be. Okay, not ****_bad_**** but it is a little boring and I injoy writing the Harry Potter part more. So right now I'm changing the next few chapters and making them different than what I planed and more detailed. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait but rof07lol must read it first.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

After four days Revan and Obi-wan got back into the routine. No one outside of Obi-wans group would dare even talk to her. Revan didn't mind however and was starting to grow close with the group.

(Flash back)

It was the day after Revan awoke, she was rather bored and wanted to do something so the guards took them outside with the others with strict orders for Obi-wan not to let her out of his sight. They walked outside and found the group huddled.

Obi-wan pointed it out and Revan whispered in his ear. "Okay join in on the group and add into the conversation but do it naturally." Obi-wan looked over at the woman only a few inches shorter than him and rolled his eyes.

"I don't see how that would work. But whatever you say beautiful." They walked over and joined the group to Obi-wan's surprise they added right into the huddle and no one noticed.

"So I heard that Revan was injured and Obi-wan has to play doctor for her." Nathan started.

Revan scoffed and no one noticed. However Rick glanced at her and gave a brief smile to the two. Revan returned it with a wink.

"How do you know?" Cody asked. "Revan is strong she doesn't need anyone to watch her back."

"Her?" Carter repeated confused. "The other night you were saying he."

Revan raised an eyebrow and glanced at Obi-wan.

"Well I rethought over my ancestors stories and Revan has to be female for him to be thinking those thoughts about her."

"Oh yah. Ordo! I forgot you were one." Nathan said. Revan's jaw dropped with a loud snap.

"Well I know how to find the answer." Rick said as Obi-wan waved a hand in front of her face grinning evilly. He swore he could hear Bastila and Malak snickering. "How about you ask Obi-wan." He said gesturing to a smirking man waving his hand in front of a woman's face.

"Obi-wan!" Carter yelled and ran next to him to hug him. Then he looked back to find the Mandalorians staring slack jawed at her.

"Revan?" They asked simultaneously in amazement.

Revan then focused on them. "So Canderous did have a crush on me. I knew it!"

"No you didn't." Malak called from next to her as he appeared next to her. At Malak's appearance the Mandalorians scowled.

"Well look who it is. The traitor." Nathan growled.

"What?" Malak looked over to Bastila who had appeared at her other side.

"Yah you would be surprised how many Mandalorians wanted to secretly aid the republic after what you did." Bastila said with a smirk.

"And the liar." Nathan said to her. "Claim to kill our hero will you!"

Revan waved her arms in the air. "Would you stop arguing with dead people?"

Which returned the Mandalorians attention to her. They once again stared at her with shock. Revan rolled her eyes. "Well all of you know me so do you care to introduce yourselves."

"Hey go easy on them beautiful." Obi-wan mumbled from beside them to which Cody fainted. Nathan and the kid caught him.

"If you wait a few seconds and drop him he will come back to." Revan informed them. They glanced at her then the body and let go. As soon as Cody hit the ground he jumped back up.

"Obi-wan if you turn into Carth, I'm sorry, but I will kill you." Cody growled.

"Who knew a Jedi could be such a flirt." The old man said.

Revan turned and gave Malak a knowing smile. Who turned and looked at Bastila who was shaking her head.

"You wouldn't believe how many people hooked up with Malak when we were younger." Bastila said with a moan.

"I don't want to know. And really I don't care." The youngest said to the force ghost. "Are you two-?" He looked like he was struggling for words.

"Friends?" Malak asked.

"Rivals?" Bastila asked.

"Lovers?" Revan suggested with a sly grin.

"**Revan**!" The two yelled at her.

"Dead?" The boy finally got out. Revan looked past him to find his companions silently dying of laughter this was causing a crowed.

Revan's Smile faded. "Yeah."

Kross Némon stepped forward at this point with his followers behind him. "How is that possible? I have heard of force ghost but never have they been this interactive or-" He then struggled for the right word.

"Solid?" Bastila tried.

"Dark?" Malak asked with a smirk.

"Childish?" Revan suggested grinning again.

"**Revan!**" Malak and Bastila scolded again.

"Yah that's the word I was looking for." Kross said walking toward her. "Name is Kross. I run that group of warriors over there. And you could be at the top. So why don't you leave the outcasts and come join me." Half way through his speech he put his arm over her shoulders.

Everyone was frozen waiting to see what she would do.

"Or," Revan said without moving. "You can remove your arm from me or I will demonstrate why I was crowned the lord of the Sith."

As he backed away Malak moved closer toward her and spoke loudly. "Technically you crowned yourself after you murdered anyone who tried to take the title from you."

"Nobody cares about the technicalities." Revan snapped as Kross Némon sprinted away.

Revan then turned her back on the crowd showing she didn't care as she looked at the others. "Well you never answered my question." Everyone stared at her dumbly. Revan rolled her eyes. "Names?"

"Oh." Nathan said enthusiastically. "I am Nathan of clan Spar and that is Cody of clan Ordo."

"Rick Nolan." The old man said as he raised a hand from where he was sitting on a bench across from her.

"Jason Bacca." The young man who looked to be in his early twenties said with a bow.

"My name is Carter Onasi." The child said as he pointed at himself. Revan's eyes bulged and she became slack jawed.

She shook her head.

"He is a spitting image." Bastila said curiously. "I imagine that is what Dustil would have looked like at that age. Revan nodded slowly and Obi-wan moved next to her.

"Would now be a bad time to call you Beautiful?" Obi-wan asked trying to lighten her mood.

Malak laughed at the joke while Revan and Bastila merely grimaced at the bad humor.

(End Flashback)

It was night and the group was happily chatting about how they got here. They found with Revan's sarcastic comments made their adventures into comedies. Finally everyone but Revan and Obi-wan told their stories.

"Hmm, I could tell you all the things I did to end up here but that would take a few years." Revan said as she rubbed her chin in contemplation. "But then again you already know."

She looked at Obi-wan. "So, how does a Jedi end up here?"

Obi-wan sighed. "Me and my padawan raided a rich guys mansion and he had a lot of Bounty hunter guards. And because this place is no questions asked they dumped me here."

Revan smirked. "The Jedi are getting soft. When that happened my master left me to find a way out of the mess."

Cody and Nathan started laughing. "How long did that take?" Cody coughed out.

Revan frowned and kicked the ground.

"Aw. Is little Revy embarrassed?" Malak taunted.

"I'm not nine any more Al." Revan growled.

"She came back a month after Kreia." Malak clarified.

"It took you a month?" Nathan exclaimed.

"I was ten!" Revan yelled as she through her hands up defensively.

"My Padawan is here." Obi-wan whispered.

Revan tilted her head to the side and reached out with the force sure enough right outside was a presence very strong in the force.

"He is very strong in the force." Bastila said surprised. Revan rolled her eyes.

"About as strong as I was." Malak added.

"You guys are busting out of here now?" Nathan asked.

Revan and Obi-wan glanced at each other. "You tell them Beautiful." Obi-wan said with a nod.

Revan looked at them with a smile. "We all are." With that the group stared at them with wide eyes.

Carter recovered first. "You are freeing us?" He asked looking up to the woman.

She crouched down next to him. "Nobody deserves to live in this place their whole life." She stood up and smiled. "In fact how would you like to run around the galaxy saving the republic and causing havoc all in one go?"

"Why do I get the feeling that part of that havoc is partly causing problems for the Jedi council." Bastila asked groaning.

Revan smirked and motioned for the smiling group to follow her. She walked to the door and the guards raised their weapons. Before they could say anything Revan rolled her shoulders and flicked her wrists shoving the guards into the wall.

This caused many other guards to come over and investigate. "Obi-wan, my mask has a distinct force signature. Follow it and you will find your stuff. I will meet you there." Revan said as she turned around to face the incoming hostiles.

"Be careful, beautiful." Obi-wan called out to her before he led the group through the doorway.

Revan smiled and got in a Mandalorian fighting stance. Many of the prisoners watched as the guards raced toward Revan who was waiting patiently in front of the doorway.

There were six of them that came to investigate. Four of them had force pikes and two had stun pistols. Revan smirked as she rushed the two with pistols. After a few dodges and swift punches they were unconscious. Revan whirled around as they fell to the ground and slid under a force pike. She kicked the guard in the head sending him down for the count when she got cut on the back of her arm by another guard.

"Blast it." Revan growled as she danced away from the group and felt the cut it wasn't deep but would sure hinder her movements. Malak became visible next to her.

"Let me help you." He said softly. Revan nodded Malak had always been stronger and a better weaponless fighter.

Malak smiled as he faded into her body. Revan felt her body shift into an Echani stance. The guards saw this and were confused about what just happened. Malak/Revan raced forward again and this time her body used the speed and precision of Echani to bring the remaining guards down without taking another blow.

When Malak retreated from her body Revan quickly ran away to find the others as guards left over tried to contain the prisoners that were left. After their comrades had fallen they gave up on stopping the group and forced the others back into their cells.

She found them not to long afterwards in a room full of cargo-bins containing prisoners posensions. Obi-wan had on his Jedi robes and had a lightsaber. The two Mandalorians had armor and blasters with vibroblades strapped to their waists. They kept their helmets off and smiled at Revan when she came into the room.

Rick's gear was a black long sleeve shirt, a red jacket, tan pants and two blaster pistols. He had black boots and a knife strapped to his leg. But with all that he carried a long sword.

Jason had a red tunic and black pants with blood red boots. He had a long sword in one hand and a blaster pistol in the other.

Carter had a black shirt and a light blue jacket with dark blue pants. His pockets were stuffed with what Revan assumed was gear to get into anything he should ever desire to. He truly was already reminding her of the little Twi'lek she had traveled with.

Revan used the force to pull out the container with her things in the back of the room. She turned around to the men staring at her slightly excited. Revan rolled her eyes. "Okay go guard the door."

All the men left the room and waited a minute before Revan came out into the hallway.

Both Mandalorians gave her an approving smile and Obi-wan nodded at her. The group of heros took off along another hall. When they got outside the gate was closed and there were three guards.

Obi-wan's comm-link went off. "Master you can't open the doors from that side. It will blow them, and everything with in the area up."

"And you can't open it, why?" Revan asked.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked clearly worried.

"A friend." Obi-wan said to calm him.

"A friend with a good question. Why can't you open it Jetii?" Nathan asked.

"There are two switches over here that have to be hit at the same time." Anakin answered after a moment.

"For the love of the force!" Revan yelled. "Okay I will be there in a second." Before anyone could say anything Revan sprinted to the guards. When she got to them she jumped on top of one and used him to launch upwards. This got her three fourths of the way up the wall. To everyone's amazement she climbed the rest and dived off the other side. Cody and Nathan shot the guards as the group walked to the gate.

It was opened quickly after and Obi-wan went to his apprentice and put a hand on his shoulder. "Good job my very young padawan." Anakin smiled and led the group to where he hid his ship. On the way he kept glancing at Revan.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

Revan stopped walking and Obi-wan could swear she was up to something.

"Darth Revan." Revan replied and counted down from three before she blocked Anakin's strike.

"Sith!" Anakin yelled and went to attack her again when Obi-wan intercepted his next strike.

"Anakin. You do not go attacking people, at random" Obi-wan reprimanded.

"Master. He's a sith." Anakin whined as everyone pointed his or her weapons at Anakin.

"Beautiful, try not to antagonize him." Obi-wan pleaded, as he turned halfway around to face Revan.

"Not a chance." Revan said smirking.

"Isn't that what you said to Carth when he told you to stop antagonizing me?" Bastila asked.

"Yes." Revan replied as she stared down Anakin. The boy grew uncomfortable from the hard gaze so he looked away and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Fine." Anakin spat. "But I don't trust you."

"Good." Revan said smirking as Anakin quickly gave her a sharp look and Obi-wan face palmed.

"You do realize that the more he distrusts you the less I can keep you out of my sight." Obi-wan whispered as Anakin lead the way back to the ship.

"Maybe that is why I do it." Revan replied slyly before she shook her head and dropped back to the back of the group. Listening the whole way to Bastila and Malak teasing her about what she said. Although it was embarrassing they did have a point. She never before said something like that so unconsciously.

* * *

**Thank you to those that review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

The trip to Coruscant was mostly introductions and stories, mostly about Anakins younger years. Time passed quickly for the delinquents as they raced toward the capital world. As all too soon they were in Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Master you need to know that after you were captured I contacted the council and they told me to leave you. And that in time they would send another group." Anakin said nervously as he critically watched Revan pilot the ship into the Planet's traffic.

"Ha! Told you!" Revan called over her shoulder.

"Stay out of this." Anakin snapped.

"You can't tell me what to do Golden Boy!" Revan shouted back.

"What did you call me?" Anakin growled as the Jedi temple opened a link to call them in. Master Yoda watched in shock as Anakin stood up looking ready to attack the pilot.

"Golden Boy!" Revan shouted back. "You're worse than Princess and I thought that was bad!"

"I am not spoiled." Anakin yelled. "Shut up _Sith_!" He shouted the last words with venom as the two jumped up and started punching at each other.

"Enough!" Obi-wan yelled a he walked into the room. He then looked out the view port. "You two are going to crash the ship!" The two got off each other and glanced outside also.

They raced into the two seats and worked like a perfect team guiding the ship back on course. Once the crew was no longer in immediate danger they turned toward each other. The masked figure slowly stood up as Anakin mirrored its movements. Within seconds they were fighting again.

"Stop it this instant!" Obi-wan yelled. Anakin landed a lucky shot and the other figure groaned. "That's it!" Obi-wan yelled as he jumped into the fight. By then everyone in the room with Yoda was watching with amused expressions. Soon two huge Mandalorians walked into the room and peeled Anakin off of the other figure.

Obi-wan began to chew them out. "Anakin what did I tell you about causing fights with her?"

"But Master-!" Anakin started

"But master." The other figure mocked in a whiny voice.

"Stop taunting him beautiful." Obi-wan said softly before he turned back to Anakin. "You're behavior is unacceptable."

"My behavior!" Anakin roared. "You're the one flirting with a four thousand year old sith Lord!"

"I'm not that old!" "I'm not flirting with her!"

The two Mandalorians glanced at each other before they smirked at the other two. "Yes you are."

"**I am not!**" They yelled at the same time. By now all the Jedi were on the ground laughing at the sight. The five could hear this laughter and finally noticed the tiny figure. "Sith spit." Revan cussed as Obi-wan and Anakin paled. Yoda chuckled slightly.

"Uh, master how much did you hear?." Anakin asked shyly.

Yoda smirked. "Not too much Golden Boy." Anakin blushed as he heard the other Jedi in the background howling with laughter. The figure threw a triumphant fist in the air.

"So, who is the Vandar look a like?" The figure asked.

"That is Grandmaster Yoda, show him some respect." Anakin growled. The figure snorted as the Mandalorians smacked him in the back of the head.

"Obi-wan how about you bring your group to the council chambers." Yoda said as he moved to disconnect.

The last thing he heard from them was the cloaked figure. "Son of a-."

Yoda turned to Master Windu who was standing in the doorway shocked. "Council meeting you will call." He nodded numbly and left.

* * *

The high Jedi council sat in a semicircle as Obi-wan's group walked in. Obi-wan was in front next to him was Anakin. Everyone else made a circle around the figure. Obi-wan and Anakin bowed while the rest refused to move. Yoda took a closer look at the figure to find it wearing armor and a mask. The mask was partially hidden though by its hood.

"Masters." Obi-wan started. "After I was captured I was put in a male only prison camp where I met these people who were wrongly put in there also."

"Actually, I probably deserved to be in there." The masked figure interrupted Obi-wan who brushed it off.

"They then came with me when Anakin got me out of there." Obi-wan finished quickly.

"Just for the record I did all the work." The masked figure then added.

Yoda fixed his gaze on what he could see of the figure. "Introduce your friends you should."

"The two Mandalorians are Cody of clan Ordo and Nathan of clan Spar. The old guy is Rick Nolan. The little kid is Carter Onasi. Last but not least is Jason Bacca." The masked figure said as he pointed to each person in turn.

"And who are you?" Mace Windu asked sitting forward.

The figure chuckled. "I. Am... REVAN!" She finished dramatically

Yoda and Windu sat back. Two or three master fainted and the rest were frozen.

"Revan! Stop scaring people." Bastila scolded as she appeared next to Revan. Malak then appeared behind her.

"Shut up princess. This is by far her best work." He said as he put a hand over her mouth. She struggled against him for a moment before she rolled her eyes and disappeared. Malak then counted the unconscious masters. "3! Revan you are my Hero."

Revan who was smirking behind her mask chuckled. "I do try."

At that the two Mandalorians standing guard laughed. Which caused the whole group to laugh and mess around, acting like teenagers congratulating each other on a job well done.

Yoda cleared his throat. When no one reacted he smiled and said loudly. "A honor it is to meet you, Revan."

Everyone who was laughing stopped and stared at him. Even Obi-wan, who was standing to the side with Anakin, looked at him like he was crazy. Anakin on the other hand looked outraged.

"What." Revan said blankly before Anakin exploded.

"What do you mean? You need to arrest that sith scum!" He shouted pointing his finger at her. When no one moved he ignited his lightsaber. "As the chosen one I will personally end the sith threat. Everyone watched with mixed expressions of amusement and horror as he ran forward to tackle her. She coughed and took a small step back as she tripped him as he ran at her. Anakin collapsed in a heap on the ground.

At that moment Bastila came back. "Revan! I leave for one second and you go and knock the boy down."

"Dammit Bas! You're worse than Carth!" Revan roared as she turned to glare at the woman. She immediately turned back to the council. "Sorry. I have a bad conscious." Malak bent down and whispered in her ear. "Oh. That's not what I meant." Revan said defensively as Yoda snickered.

"Revan, would you like to continue this conversation in private?" Mace asked.

Revan thought for a moment. "By in private do you mean Throw Golden Boy out and tell Bas and Malak to screw off?"

Obi-wan choked back a cough at everyone's expression.

"No…" Yoda started slowly.

"You can grind out the details with Yoda later today. But there is one more thing to work out…" Mace started.

"A spot on this council there is for you." Yoda told her as two more masters passed out.

"Now hold on a moment. Do you want me or Bastila?" Revan said as she jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

Yoda and Mace looked at each other as Revan crossed her arms. "That obvious are we?" Yoda asked.

Revan was silent for a moment before she said the most shocking words of her life.

"Sure, I will be on the council."

Everyone stared at her with confusion even Anakin's glare turned to one of shock.

"On one condition." Everyone tensed at her impending demand. "I can go where I want, when I want…. Meaning if there was a giant slave action on Corellia I could go blow it to Hoth."

After a moment Yoda nodded and everyone let out a breath. Mace motioned for her to take the last empty seat.

Revan walked over and sat down smirking at her new friends. Everyone looked at her expecting her to say something. Revan glanced around at the conscious council members. "What do you want a speech?" When no one said anything she leaned back. "Fine. The night the Chosen one prophecy came to be the dude was on spice. Lets throw Golden Boy out the window."

Bastila crossed her arms when she finished. "You know. Some people think you are the chosen one."

Revan glanced behind her. "Can _I_ jump out the window?"

Mace smirked at her. "Be my guest."

Revan flipped over her chair and crashed through the window as everyone watched horrified.

Everyone looked back at Mace as they heard a distant "This Is Awesome." Mace looked back at them shocked.

"I didn't think she would do it." He said as he put his hands up.

Obi-wan ran to the window and watched a tiny black dot fall farther and farther away. It was bouncing around in the traffic and He realized that she might not live.

"I think she didn't realize that the buildings are taller now." Malak whispered to Bastila. "Someone might want to go get her. It is very unlikely she is going to stay conscious after that fall."

"Go after her Kenobi and I will." Yoda said to everyone's surprise. Obi-wan nodded and ran out the room stopping at the end of the hall to wait for the aged master.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: a warning for strong language later in the chapter**. **And a disclaimer, I still don't own star Wars.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Indeed Revan had gone unconscious, but more so from her vision than her landing. By the time the vision struck her she had walked into a dark ally.

She saw images of HK waking up and Killing People left and right looking for his master. 'You must find your droid and stop him. He is looking for you and will not leave any witnesses that he is doing so.' The forges voice called through her mind.

Revan fell to her knees grabbing her head when it passed and looked up as she felt Obi-wan flying down to the general area she had landed. Revan smirked, vision forgotten and climbed up above them. He slowed the speeder and began to look around at the ground. Revan silently dropped into the back seat and leaned back.

Obi-wan glanced back at her and did a double take. He opened and closed his mouth several times. Yoda noticed this and looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Much more capable you are then originally thought we did."

Revan looked offended. "You think I can't jump out a window and survive. You wound me master Yoda." Her expression dropped. "Obi-wan start back towards the temple. Something has… Come to my attention recently and I need to go find him- err- go take care of him- it."

"Yes. Take with you your new companions you should. Also Kenobi and his padawan will go." Yoda said after a little hesitation.

Revan jerked forward. "Now hold on a moment. There is no way in hell I'm taking Golden Boy!"

Yoda smirked at her. "But Grandmaster I am. Still technically a padawan you are."

"Ouch. He told you." Obi-wan said snickering.

Yoda whacked the back of the head with his stick. "Pay attention to where you are driving young knight."

"Um. Is it even possible for a padawan to be on the council?" Revan asked calmly from the back of the speeder.

"No. Need a promotion you do. Then lead mission you will."

"Simple and to the point. I love this council." Revan said as she put her feet up and watched the buildings they passed. "Um, Bas where did you drop HK off at after the mission."

"Kashyyyk. I don't think he is still there."

"It's my only lead. So I go there and look for clues."

* * *

When they returned to the temple they went to the med center where all of the council members that passed out were waking up. Most were awake and listening with a faint smile as Carter enthusiastically told them of what they missed.

"-And then Rev was like. 'Can I jump out the window?' So she did!"

One of the older human members glanced at her when she walked in. "You jumped out a window? _Why?_"

Revan shrugged. "That's not going to be the last time you ask that question. Hell Al never knew why half the time."

The man in question made a show of clearing his throat. "More like I _never _knew why."

"On mission Master Revan must go." Yoda said as he moved into the room behind her followed by Obi-wan.

"I love it when my promotions are discreet." Revan said sarcastically.

"You mean she was only a knight!" Anakin yelled shocked from the other side of the room.

"Nope." Revan smiled at him and just to annoy him she paused. "I was a padawan."

"A Padawan! That's not fair!" Anakin yelled.

The room went dead silent as Revan lost all sense of calm in her tone. "_Fair._ Do you want to know what isn't fair?" Revan growled as everyone took a step back and the room seemed to darken.

Anakin however didn't take a hint and stood up to her as she took a step closer to him.

"What isn't fair is when you're 'thank you for saving our asses party' is getting shot at by your former comrades. It's not fair when you lose all of your friends on some wild goose chase to save the people who want you dead. Not fair is having your mind ripped apart by a bunch of grouchy old men who hate your guts. NOT FAIR IS WHEN YOUR BEST FRIEND CAN'T TELL YOU THAT YOUR ENTIRE LIFE IS A LIE!" Everyone held his or her breath for a few seconds as she stood there trying to change her breathing back to normal.

"You may have had a bad life before the temple. But at least you always knew who your enemies were." Revan said slightly calmer as she walked out of the room.

"She is so hot when she is mad." Nathan whispered after a few moments breaking everyone out of his or her shock.

"Master Yoda, Revan was right. Bringing Anakin along on this mission would only hamper it." Obi-wan said quietly as he turned to the small master.

Yoda was about to answer when he noticed the force ghost behind obi-wan pounding their fists in their hands.

"Rock, Paper Scissors, Shoot… Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot. Damn it Bastila, go calm her down." Malak growled after their third round.

"No way. She went to the roof. I'm afraid of heights."

"You are not."

"Are to."

"You're dead!"

"So are you."

"She responds better to Jedi."

"Bull shit! Besides I know for a fact she's tired of my lectures."

"Well she would rather you over me."

"Why don't you both go?" Cody said as he rubbed his head.

Bastila and Malak glanced at each other. "She responds better to one person."

Obi-wan shook his head. "You said she is on the roof?" Bastila and Malak glanced at each other.

"We will be at the cantina doing- uh, productive stuff." Malak said hastily as he disappeared.

"Err, Right. What he said." Bastila added before she disappeared too. Obi-wan sighed and left the room to find Revan.

* * *

"Hey Beautiful." Obi-wan said softly as he walked up behind her.

"Obi-wan." She said softly.

He smiled softly and sat next to her. "I sorry about what Anakin's behavior."

Revan smiled slightly. "The boy is oblivious, Obi." Revan answered softly.

Obi-wan put an arm around her and looked at all of the speeders passing by. "Some one really needs to put that boy in his place." Obi-wan commented to himself

"Why haven't you?" Revan asked confused.

"I-" Obi-wan started when it occurred to him that he always held back when he fought with Anakin. "I think I know how to trick him into staying behind. And humble him. It might turn out to be either or."

"Ask the rest of the group how badly they want him out." Revan said sadly.

Obi-wan hugged her tighter. "They will go along with whatever you say."

Revan sighed and slid into his arms comfortably. They sat there together for a few minutes before Obi-wan continued. "Actually it might be an eye opener to many in the order."

"… I shouldn't have gone all dark on him like that in front of the entire council."

"I sense a but."

"I really don't care what they think."

Obi-wan laughed lightly. "Bastila said she would lecture you but she is afraid of heights. Malak said it wasn't true."

Revan smiled victoriously and Obi-wan looked at her curiously. "I guess she was off a little. She said I only scared her to death, not beyond."

"Hm. I sense a story."

"Oh you know messing around on Kashyyyk to prove a point that doesn't matter."

"Uh."

"Then again I jumped out that one window and She didn't really care."

"I do to care!" Bastila yelled behind them making them both jump up in surprise.

"Bas! Don't ruin their moment!" Malak scolded.

"Moment?" Bastila asked.

"Yah I bet that in ten minutes they would have started kissing. Why did you have to stop that?" After Malak's declaration Obi-wan and Revan each took a small step apart. "Oh come off it Revy. I know, you and I know, that you-" Bastila clamped her hand over his mouth.

"We will see you in the morning when you carry out your plan." Bastila told them as she faded away.

* * *

The next morning Mace was demonstrating his variant of form VII, Vaapad, when Revan and Obi-wan walked into the back of the room. No one noticed as all the padawans were amazed by the blade masters skill. Obi-wan looked over at Revan as she watched Mace. It was said in her records that she was an expert at the seventh form, Juyo.

Her eye twitched a few times before she finally shouted across the room. "What was that supposed to be?"

Mace stopped what he was doing and gave her a soft smile. "Juyo has been deemed too close to the dark side. My preferred form is the spin off that was created."

Revan growled and pulled out her lightsaber. After they go to the temple Revan did work on hers and dug around in the archives. She now had three lightsabers. Her first green one, her red one from when she was a sith, and her current yellow, that she took from Bastila's old lightsaber. "Dark side my ass." She mumbled as she began to advance through the sea of padawans toward Mace, her yellow lightsaber blade at her side. "Then show me how flawed it is." With that she launched herself at the other master who was slightly shocked.

Revan was disgusted that the form had been so tarnished as she slowly wore down his defenses. The padawans were all impressed. And Anakin was worried, just the other night he had gotten her riled up. _What if she had lost control of her anger_? He wondered. In no time Revan's blade was at the surprised masters throat. She sneered and lowered the blade. Obi-wan approached with a wide smile.

"Master Revan, may I have a chance." Revan smiled and whipped her blade around as Obi-wan reached for his and began to circle her. This time Anakin really was worried as he realized that his master held back on him and he really wasn't as great as he had been lead to believe.

Still Obi-wan was no match for the seasoned warrior. He was disarmed quickly but Revan gave him a smile of approval. She looked around the room one last time and walked out the door with Obi-wan at her side.

Mace stared after them confused. What he was so confused about the padawans could only guess.

* * *

Later that day Obi-wan brought Anakin over to a table where some of the master's were listening to Revan tell stories of her life. Obi-wan smiled as Rick saw him and moved over to make room next to Revan. Anakin sat down across from Revan as Obi-wan half bowed to her.

"May I sit here Beautiful?" He joked.

Revan smirked and nodded at him. Some of the other masters gave him a strange look while mumbling to those beside them. "You might want to explain your self Obi." Revan mumbled as she glanced around the room.

Obi-wan followed her gaze and could literally see the trail of gossip. "It was a joke that kind of turned into a bet. See I have to address her only by beautiful for the next month." Obi-wan gave them a pleading smile as he could see very few believed him.

Mace chuckled and it was only at that point that Obi-wan realised he was there. "I suppose Revan can get anyone to call her what she choses. I'm not going to stop you if that is what she asked."

Revan started to correct him but then realized that he made that up so that they could avoid an awkward situation. "In fact she could even call me her apprentice for all I care." Revan choked on her water and spit it out on the table. The stared at each other for a moment before they jumped up and raced to the hall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Revan hissed.

"I… want you to, uh." He paused and straightened up. "I want you to teach me more about Juyo and everything you know about that life style."

Revan paused for a moment. "Why are you acting like when a person knows that form they are a completely different person… Don't answer that." Revan turned away and bit her lip. "I'll think about it. But you will listen to me and do as I say." Mace nodded and Revan motioned for him to follow her back into the room.

They sat back down and Anakin stared at them in surprise. "Your back sooner than I thought."

Revan turned to Obi-wan who was shaking his head. "He thought that Master Windu was just using really bad pickup lines." Mace and Revan looked at each other before he spit out his food and she started gagging. Mace turned to Anakin to scold him but Master Yoda walked up behind them.

"Not polite it is, to spit out food, Master Windu." Yoda said calmly before he sat to eat.

Revan shook her head and turned to her group. "We're leaving for Kashyyyk in a few hours. Make sure everything is on the ship."

Cody smirked. "What ship? When did you get one?"

Revan glared at him before glancing at the other Jedi. "I'll tell you latter," She mumbled. "Anyways," she started sitting up. "We are going to walk around and talk to random Wookiees- they will seem random to you anyway-"

"No." Bastila's voice called over her shoulder just loud enough for people around them to hear. "You are never setting foot on Kashyyyk again… You promised."

"Okay. Now I really want the story," Obi-wan interrupted.

"Latter. It's a long story." Revan waved him off.

"Come on tell me the story. Please." He added with a puppy dog look.

Revan groaned. "Sometimes I really don't like you. Fine! I will tell you the stupid story about the time half the crew almosted wetted their pants." Revan paused and waited for Bastila to deny it.

"What? We did. Even Canderous. And I think Mission actually fainted."

"Half?" Mace asked.

Revan shrugged. "It's not everyday I fall from the sky into people's homes. I mean, he was really old."

"The story." Obi-wan reminded.

Revan smiled. "Right. So after Zaalbar got captured by his insane brother. We walked around on a bunch of platforms turning to find they guy that would let us down.

* * *

(Warning again for language worse than normal)

\- [story from past]

"I'm telling you we needed to go left back there." Canderous yelled.

The woman in front of the group glared back at him but continued walking. "Thats what you keep saying. But, here's the way I see it. I'm in charge. I'm the fucking Jedi that can sense the starmap and is having the messed up dreams about it. So shut the hell up!"

"Would both of you stop fighting the longer you two stand there the longer Zaal-"

"**Stay out of this, Mission!"** Canderous and Raven yelled as the group stopped walking.

Bastila sighed. "Look were all just a little tired and irritated but we need to- "

"Oh you would know tired for sure Fucking Jedi princess!" Canderous yelled

"Stop yelling you fucking Mandalorian! Leave her the hell alone. She is the only calm and collected one around here… Even if she was treated like a princess." Raven added.

Canderous started advancing toward her as Raven slowly stepped back. "Now listen here you little girl. I don't care If you're a fucking Jedi I will kick you ass!"

"Stop! both of you get away from the edge!" Bastila yelled at them.

Canderous grabbed the front of Raven's tunic and walked over to the edge of the platform. He held her out over the edge. "Now everyone listens to me understand?" Mission and Bastila quickly nodded. Canderous looked at Raven who was kicking her feet around trying to find purchase. "Understand?"

Raven looked down and took a deep breath. "If you will excuse me." She bit his hand. Canderous screamed and dropped her a moment before he realised what he was doing.

The three jumped away from the ledge hoping she would appear again and scared to share the same fate.

[Back to present]

* * *

"From there I slid down the trees taking a break here and there. I ended up in a hut. Scaring this old guy who just wanted to enjoy some tea. A few hours latter Bas, Candy, and Mish all show up, They just stared in shock for a while as me and Jolee sipped tea in his garden." Revan finished with a smile which quickly turned to a frown. She realized how much she missed her friends.

Mace cleared his throat. "So if Obi-wan was put in there for breaking and entering. Why were all of you place in there."

Revan smiled as she looked at her friends. "**Spice."** all five men answered together.

"What about you?" He asked Revan.

She shrugged and got up. "No idea. I woke up and this pervert was staring at me in a cell… in the dark… alone…" Revan started out joking but as she heard what she was saying she turned to Obi-wan and narrowed her eyes. "You didn't do any Jedi ritual thingy on me while I was asleep did you?"

Obi-wan gasped in surprise and put his hands up in defence. "I wouldn't do anything to you while you are defenceless no matter what you have done."

"So you're saying that now that you know who I am you think you should have done something."

Obi-wan opened his mouth to protest once more when he noticed her teasing smirk.

Nathan took that as an opportunity to cut in. "You can't be that offended considering you sith have ways of binding people to you."

Mace seemed to ponder that statement before he cut in. "It isn't like Revan ever did that, or let alone knows how to. She didn't spend much time as a sith that wasn't in battle. So it is unlikely she even knew of the technique," he looked to Revan for confirmation of his statement but was met with an awkward silence. After several seconds a man from another table turned to face her with a panicked look.

"Right?" He prompted incase she missed the message. Revan cleared her throat and gracefully left the room as she snapped her mask back on.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Three hours later Revan was standing outside of a brand new Corellian D class freighter. It was shiny and looked like had come straight out of the factory. Cody smirked and patted her on the back. "Who did you swipe this baby from?"

Revan turned to face him and shook her head with a careful look around. "I'll tell you when we take off." Obi-wan stepped up behind her with Anakin.

Anakin dropped his bags the second and ran his over it. "She's beautiful. I want to fly her!"

Revan stared at Anakin shocked. "Beautiful? This is a piece of junk! I only grabbed this one because I know how to modify ships of this type."

Anakin rolled his eyes and used the force to call his bags to his hands and ran into the ship. "Anakin!" Obi-wan scolded.

Revan brushed him off and motioned for everyone to follow her on board. The group placed their bags in the center room. Revan paced around and gathered everyone's attention. Obi-wan stood up and decided to lead the conversation. "I am staying behind once we land. I need to stay back and make sure Revan never leaves the ship." At that everyone turned to look at the woman who was pouting in the corner.

Obi-wan looked over the group. "Carter is staying behind as well." Obi-wan glanced over his shoulder at Revan who nodded. He looked back to the group of boys. "Anakin. You are in charge of the mission on the surface." Anakin stared at his master in shock. Revan cleared her throat.

"We will continue to put you in charge of missions like this so we can monitor you but…" She took a step toward them. "If you screw up. You. Are. Done. Understand?"

Anakin nodded and smiled once he realised that Revan was the one who gave him this opportunity.

The group split up to go their separate ways for the rest of the trip. Cody helped Revan start up the ship and leave orbit before he turned to look at her as he crossed his arms.

Revan shrugged. "I have resources." A smile slowly grew over her face. "Not to mention the four thousand years of interest," She added with a wicked smile.

Cody nodded. "... Tell me about the old crew."

Revan leaned back in her chair. "What do you want to know?"

"What was the feud between Onasi and Canderous."

Revan chuckled. "It varied. Usually it would start with something stupid like whose turn it is to follow me around all day, or if Canderous was allowed in the cockpit. But it would always turn into them arguing about the war. And if Revan, turns out that is me, should be worshiped or not."

Cody smiled. "I take it that while you saved the republic, Canderous was the one that thought you should be worshipped."

Revan smiled and nodded as she answered him, "Indeed."

* * *

Once they arrived at Kashyyyk everyone was happy to be doing something again. Except for Revan who voted to spend the time they had sulking in the captain's quarters. Obi-wan watched as the remainder of the crew walked down the ramp to speak with the wookies that greeted them. He looked down at Carter who was watching everyone go sadly. Turning around he saw the Jedi master with a similar expression. After looking between the two for a little he started laughing. At that both started to glare at him.

Obi-wan pointed at both of them. "Your facial expressions."

Revan raised an eyebrow and looked at Carter who shrugged they turned back to Obi-wan and noticed he was still laughing. Revan crouched down next to him. "Let's get off this ship while he is distracted kid."

Carter glared at her, "I'm not a kid!" He yelled at her.

Revan glared at him and blushed realising that the outburst had drawn Obi-wan's attention. "Stop calling me a kid." He growled. "Just because you are upset about having your mother come back from the dead to tell you what to do doesn't mean you have to be grumpy."

Revan blinked several times processing what he said before she smiled at him proudly. "I'm not even sure who you insulted there."

Bastila appeared over her shoulder and glared at the three of them. Revan glanced back and saw her expression and started laughing. Obi-wan fell over once again laughing, and for the sake of fitting in Carter started laughing as well. Bastila faded away as the chuckles died down. Obi-wan turned and looked outside one last time before he closed the hatch.

"So what do the two of you want to do?" Obi-wan asked rubbing his hands together.

Revan and Carter glanced at each other before they both pointed to the hatch that led to the planet below. Obi-wan rolled his eyes and pushed past them. He walked to the communications room and opened a few channels. "Can everyone hear me."

"Yeah," Cody responded curtly.

"I hear you," Nathan added quickly.

"Loud and clear Obi-wan," Rick responded plainly.

"I hear you," Jason drawled trying to fit in with the Mandalorians.

"I have everything under control Master," Anakin couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice and Revan growled.

"Show your master more respect golden boy," Revan shouted from the other side of the room.

Obi-wan sighed and turned to give her a look. "Please don't start a fight," He begged quietly.

"Like you showed yours?" Anakin taunted back.

Revan growled and lunged over to the communicator. "Come say that to my face, slave boy," Revan growled as Malak motioned for Obi-wan to drag Revan out of the room and away from the conversations. But before he could do anything Anakin cut in a response.

"At least I know my mother orphan girl."

Revan froze and her eyes slowly turned a milky white. "What did you say," She whispered.

"I said at least my mother is proud of what I have become."

Revan didn't say anything but Obi-wan grabbed Carter's shoulder and backed up to the wall. "Revan?" Carter called out to the woman as lighting started to crackle around her.

"... So, do we tie Anakin to a tree and wait for Revan to show up and rip his heart out?" Cody asked sarcastically.

However to everyone's surprise Revan responded to her question immediately. "If you would," Revan said calmly before she turned and calmly walked to the hatch. When it was all the way down Revan gracefully walked down the ramp. With a flourish of her robes she adorned her mask and glared at anyone who was in her way.

Obi-wan slowly turned to look at Carter who was staring up at him in fear. "I think we should probably go after her," Obi-wan mumbled. Obi-wan looked more closely at the boy and notice he was shaking. "Hey wait here and watch the ship for me alright. We will _all_ be back soon." Carter nodded and Obi-wan started off the ship and after the enraged woman.

He spotted her at the other end of several series of platforms that she would have had to jump to in order to get there that fast.

When Obi-wan got to the edge of the first platform he knew he was right. There was no way she had gotten through the maze of walkways fast enough. So he did what any respectable Jedi Knight would do and and took off after her like a madman. When she got to the lift she stop to wait for him. He stopped next to her after a few seconds and silently followed her into the lift.

"Distract me."

"What?" Obi-wan asked confused at the question.

Revan sighed and took of the mask and stared at Obi-wan who was surprised to see that her eyes were now more golden. "I need you to distract me so I don't kill the child when we get down there,"

"If you wanted help not to kill him why did you leave?"

Revan laughed and shook her head. "Hasn't anyone told you. Once you turn to the dark side there is no going back. You can fight it for years. Even with the mind wipe I was still prone to my darker tendencies." Revan told him still laughing.

"How am I supposed to distract you. Didn't you get taught in your sith training to stay single minded?"

Revan was laughing again. "And you were supposed to be taught to never mock a pissed off sith."

"I don't believe that is you anymore. I can feel the good in you!"

Revan was still laughing madly. "Tell me Obi-wan how are you able to look past all the evil in the galaxy to the point where you see good in the darkest of creatures. Are you really looking at me right now!"

"This isn't you! I know who you are you are a hero, a teacher, a historian, a protector, the one that sacrificed everything for all. Yes the darkness grabs hold but it never lasts long because your light pushes it away. No darkness, nor evil will ever cling to you."

By the time he was finished Revan was staring at him with a small smile on her face as the yellow faded out of her eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "Let me do my thing, and I will forgive him later."

Obi-wan smiled softly as the lift reached the bottom. He put his arm around her lower back and steered her out of the lift. After a few steps he stopped and carefully extracted his arm with a cough. Revan glanced at him with a smirk and put her mask back on. She was calmer now but Anakin didn't need to know that.

The two started on their way to where they sensed the group was waiting. The two walked into the clearing and instantly Anakin ignited his blade. He jumped at Revan who ducked and rolled away from him before spring back up and spinning around in time to lean out of the way of another swing. She moved back up straight as Anakin cut through the space she had just occupied. Before he could swing again he was blocked by another blue blade. Anakin looked over at his master shocked before his sense of self preservation forced him to attack the Knight.

Obi-wan was shocked when Anakin turned to attack him and barely kept up as he started swinging wildly. "Keep your arms closer to your body, don't lean so much on your front foot, and don't let anything distract you," Revan instructed

Anakin paused and looked at the woman surprised as she stood where he had left her watching them.

"While I do know that it is important to keep in shape and on your toes by sparing this is hardly the place. So if you insist on doing this here at least do it right."

"What is your problem!" Anakin screamed on the verge of throwing a fit.

"You," Revan stated bluntly before she turned on her heel and started off the direction she had come from. "And you went the wrong way. Come on if I can find the old man's hut everything should fall into place."

Anakin growled and pushed his way to the front of the group. Soon the group got to the end of the path and Anakin ignited his blade and started hacking at the foliage. Revan growled and held her hand out towards the teen. Instantly he was lifted in the air as he dropped his lightsaber. Revan held out her other hand and called it to her. She started walking through the mess of trees and dropped the young Jedi. As he collapsed on the ground holding his throat the others in the group made their way around him without passing him a glance. The boy was being a brat and he was far luckier than he realized.

After a few hours of travel they came upon a rotting hut made from the roots of the nearby trees.

A few feet from the door Revan dropped to her knees. Everyone silently took a few steps back and waited for her to get up. But after a few seconds Revan bowed her head and removed her mask.

"I can't believe it has been so long," Revan whispered. The others exchanged looks and even Anakin knew to stay quiet. "It has only been days, yet it has been thousands of years since I have visited your home." She took a deep breath and slowly stood up. "Do you remember the last time we were here? I was so sure you were a senile old man," she laughed bitterly and smirked. "Well I wasn't wrong." She sighed on last time before slowly turning around to see all of her friends staring on softly with sympathy in their gazes. Malak and Bastila slowly appeared at her sides and grabbed her shoulders in support.

After another moment of silence Nathan pushed Obi-wan forward to hug the woman. It was obvious that she needed the comfort but not even one as great as Revan would get him to let go of his Mandalorian Pride.

Obi-wan took a few slow steps before he pulled the woman in his arms. Together they stayed in silence for a few moments before she slowly pushed away and took a shaky breath. "Look for clues," she demanded softly before stepping out into the trees.

She was gone a few seconds before anyone dared to move. The men all moved to investigate the ancient dwelling and Anakin moved to his mentor's side. Obi-wan couldn't find the will to move and caught himself staring off at the spot she had just occupied. Malak sighed dramatically and moved to sit on the stump beside him. "Don't worry about her. Sith blood is still in her veins. She is just dealing with that part of her."

Bastila rolled her eyes and moved behind him and put her arms on one of his shoulders. "Yeah, Making Tarisian Ale is a very sith thing to do."

Malak shrugged and pushed her off of him playfully. "She is just giving her kills a purpose. That also keeps her from hurting anything else."

"Aren't the two of you supposed to be arguing over her shoulder and not ours?" Cody Yelled from inside the hutt.

"I see the Ordo line hasn't grown any better manners." A gruff voice said from beside Bastila, who immediately turned to smile at him.

"I didn't think I would be seeing you for a while again," Bastila said softly and hugged the aged ghost. At the sound of a new voice the men ran out of the hutt with their weapons up. They stared in confusion at the new ghost.

"How much help does Revan need?" Cody yelled surprised. "... Can I have one?" He asked after he hesitated for a moment.

Bastila sighed and Jolee laughed at him.

"Jolee," a voice gasped. They all turned around to see who had whispered the voice behind them.

They saw Revan standing bare of her mask looking at the man like a lost child.

"Hello young one. I'm so proud of you."

At this Revan broke into a huge smile. "Are you sticking around to?"

The old man smiled sadly. "You know I can't Revan," he told her softly. "However," at this Revan began to smile again. "I can lead you to the star map. hopefully for the third and final time."

Revan smirked and shrugged. "You know I have never been able to keep track of my things. That's what Malak and Bastila are for."

Everyone laughed at that until Malak gasped. "She is serious!" He yelled shocking everyone.

Revan raised an eyebrow and fought back a smirk. "Honestly what do the two of you think I kept you around for other than that?"

Bastila froze for a second before she glared at the now smirking woman. "So at the forge when you said you would be lost without me, you meant it literally."

Before Revan could say anything Jason interrupted them. "Are you coming or not?" The three turned to see the rest of the group staring at them from a ways down the path.

* * *

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**


End file.
